Rooftop tragedy
by applegell
Summary: With one parting glance he let his words fall like tears, "It's your fault I'm dead" a short tale of betrayal and death. Disclaimer: We don't own Death Note WARNING: Contains a tiny bit of Yaoi MattxMello NearxMello R&R please!


"Are you sure no one will find out

"Are you sure no one will find out?" Near gasped as Mello shoved him in to the closet.

"Positive," Mello stated as he placed a kiss on Nears forehead. "This is just between you and me," Mello whispered in Near's ear. His voice was dripping with sex.

Near shivered as Mello's hot breath ran past his ear. He tilted his head up and rammed his lips onto Mello's. The blondes eyes fluttered closed and deepened the kiss. Their heads started to spin from the lack of air. Panting, Mello trailed his lips down Nears pale neck and stopped where his shirt began. The blonde used his trembling fingers to lift Near's shirt up and over his head.

Near stared into Mello's blue eyes and kissed him again while he rapped his arms around Mello's neck. Mello's nimble finger traced down Near's slender back down to the hem of his pants. Near shuddered once again as Mello's icy hands ran down his spine.

Mello then forced Near against the closet wall, gliding his hands down the boys pants as he kisses the boys shoulder.

"Oh. My. God." Said Matt who was standing in the doorway.

Mello's eyes widened and he quickly shoved Near away. "Uhhm its not what it looks like!" Mello yelled.

"I can't believe you Mello. I thought you loved me…" Matt trailed off and started to walk away.

"I DO!" Mello yelled and grabbed Matt's hand.

Matt jerked his hand out of Mello's grip. "Obviously you love Near. Leave me alone."

"Matt, Look at me, I love you." Mello pleaded.

Matt quickly glanced behind him. Even though it was a split second, Mello could see the pain behind those gorgeous green eyes. Matt shook is head in disappointment and walked out the door and up the stairs.

I can't believe you would do this to me, Mello' Matt thought as he slowly walked up the stairs. 'I thought you loved me… all the times we had, all the kisses we shared; they were all lies?' crystal tears flowed from his eyes. 'I don't think I could go on knowing that those memories are all fake…' Matt just stopped thinking. He let his body take over.

A few minutes later he found him self on top of the building staring down at the millions of cars passing by. He was attracted by all the lights. It was as if they were calling to him. He took one look back at the door that would contain his hurtful memories then jumped.

Mello appeared on the rooftop in time to see the fiery hair of his lover as he jumped from the building. Knowing that it was all his fault Mello broke down in tears and walked towards the ledge, fully planning on following Matt, the only thing that stopped him from jumping was Near's icy hand on his shoulder.

"Mello you can't do this. We need you now…. And…. And I need you always…."

"And you didn't need Matt?!" Mello spat the angry words at Near.

The words hit Near like a fist. He couldn't help but step away from his love.

"…..You know that the only one who really needed Matt was you. So don't scream at me because you let him go. And don't push me away because when you were holding him you thought of me…. And now that's he's gone….I'm the only one you have."

Near stepped closer and rapped his arms around Mello.

"Mello, I know you hate being alone…. But… you don't have to be. Not anymore."

The blonde had been silent throughout the speech trying not to make it apparent that he was in pain. That was the thing about Mello, he thought it was wrong to hurt. But now, with Near's arms around him, he couldn't help but shake as the sobs rocked his body.

Suddenly Mello went still. He straightened his body and began to speak. His words were like ice.

" You don't get it! You're talking as though you know my thoughts. Your saying what you think. You have no clue how I feel! You didn't just LOSE your other half. And it wasn't your fault….."

He took a deep breath and Near almost cried out when he saw the anger in Mello's eyes.

"Actually. It was your fault. It was because of your stupid crush on me that we were in that fucking closet. So it's your fault that Matt is dead!" Mello let the words lose not caring about how it would affect Near.

He began to sob again.

"Mello. Why do you always do this? You hate everyone else and you blame everyone else just because you're to weak to see the truth. To weak to see that the mighty Mello is capable of doing something wrong. Can't you just admit the truth? It's your fault this time. You did this. You killed Matt…" Near trailed off instantly regretting his own words.

"Oh, and you're so much better? Always hiding behind your toys because real life with real people can hurt some times. You're to scared to live. So don't even try to talk to me about how I'm the weak one. You're just a stupid boy." As he said this Mello desperately tried to hold back his tears. Even now he was still trying to beat Near.

"You're wrong! It's your fault that I have nothing left but pain. It's your fault that I saw the love of my life die. And now…."

Mello began to walk away. With one parting look at Near he threw the worst words the boy would ever hear.

"….it's your fault that I'm dead."

Mello stepped onto the ledge of the building, turned to face near, pulled out his beloved gun, and shot himself straight through his now literally broken heart.

Moments after he pulled the trigger his lifeless body fell over the edge. A scared little boy walked to were his love had stood only moment before. The only thing that showed him where Mello had stood was a solitary tear drop trying to survive in a pool of blood.

Near couldn't help himself, he looked over the edge. Crying out when he saw Mello's crippled body laying on the sidewalk bellow. Near gasped as he saw Matt dangling from the ledge of the building, barely hanging on.

"No, No," Near whispered. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Near, Help me!" Matt cried as one of his finger started to slip off the edge of the sky scraper.

Near slowly backed away, "No, do you realize what you have done? Mello just killed himself for you! And you weren't even dead?"

"Mello did what?" Matt called.

"Why didn't you say something? You could have saved him!" Near sobbed.

"Nea-" Matt tried but Near cut him off.

"Don't even try to explain yourself! Your irrational thinking killed Mello! Were you even thinking in the first place?" The boy babbled on as he jumped to the ledge. He slammed his feet down on Matt's fingers. The gamer cried in pain.

"You just killed the only one who I could ever love and there is no way I could ever, ever forgive you," The boy stated and jumped off the thin ledge. The lack of weight made Matt slip and fall.

When Near jumped; it seemed like time had stopped. He spread his arms and closed his eyes. The lights reflected off of his bright hair and clothes making him glow a vibrant white. A few pedestrians could have sworn there was an angel floating in the dark nights sky. Near opened his eyes and everything started to speed up again. The ground got closer and closer, he couldn't breath, yet he had a tiny smile on his face. He could finally join Matt and Mello in another place. A place where it could be just the three of them, laughing and playing once again.

Light slowly came out of the shadows and looked down at the dead bodies. He smirked and looked up at his Shinigami.

"It sure is great being a Death God," The man stated and chuckled.


End file.
